


And she wouldn’t have it any other way

by Gallatea (TeaLeaves_1912)



Series: Cassandra Alexandra Milkovich-Stevenson [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chicago, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, First Love, Gallavich, Gen, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Mandy Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeaves_1912/pseuds/Gallatea
Summary: Mandy Milkovich is back with a surprise and proof that the Milkoviches do in fact, have a type, and it’s not Gallagher’s.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti, Mandy Milkovich/Original Character(s), Mandy Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Cassandra Alexandra Milkovich-Stevenson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	And she wouldn’t have it any other way

Mandy Milkovich. Once again back at 2119 S Homan Ave, but unlike last time she isn’t wearing clothes that capture attention. No, this time she’s wearing a large, shapeless jacket that goes down to her knees and her cocoa colored turtleneck could be seen peeking out through the collar. Her hair is back to her natural hair color, black and there’s a shiny ring on her left ring finger. It’s cold in Chicago this time of year and her nose is slightly red, her fingers are freezing and locking up. 

She reaches her hand out, the one without the ring and knocks three times on the door. It’s different. Less commotion could be heard from inside. A woman opens the door. She’s tall, blonde, and slim. She’s pretty.  _ Tami,  _ Mandy thinks. Ian had told her about Lips new baby mama. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. To hear he moved on completely. But then again, so had she. 

“Hi, I’m Mandy, is Ian here?” She asks. 

“Yeah… yes, come in.” The woman replies, bringing her inside the house and yelling for Ian and a voice can be heard from the kitchen. It’s cleaner than she remembers. Less teenagers and more parents, along with honest men. There’s new drawings on the walls and homework sprawled on the coffee table. It’s finished also, something she rarely saw last time she was here. 

“Babe who's here?” It’s Lip. Another thing that has changed. His voice doesn’t make her heart flutter like it used to, doesn’t make her want to clench her legs together and throw a move at him. She just smiles at the floor and looks at him. 

“Oh… hi Mandy.” He says and does that thing with his hands that he always does when he feels awkward. It’s not awkward, at least not for her. 

“Tami what’s…” Ian says halfway down the stairs but stops short when he sees her. “Mandy…” he says almost breathless. And so is she. It’s been years since she last saw him in person. Her best friend. He’s dressed in boxers and a tight shirt. 

“Mandy.” He says again and walks the rest of the way down the stairs and brings her into a tight hug. He freezes and she knows. He felt  _ it.  _ The reason she’s here. He takes a step back and puts his hands on her stomach, looking into her eyes. His eyes are as green as ever, and Mandy remembers a time, 10 years ago, she used to get lost in them. Not anymore. 

“Are… are you?” He tries and she nods. She instantly sees the tears well up in his eyes and out of the corner of hers she sees Lip looking as confused as ever. He hugs her again. 

“Alright what the fuck is going on.” And her brother. Mickey Milkovich, always the problem. He looks at her in surprise before rubbing his eyebrow, a habit he’s had for as long as she can remember. He avoids the eyes of everyone before following his boyfriends actions , no, husband now, she remembers, and hugs her too. 

“The fuck you here for Bitch?” He says while lightly punching her arm. She smiles at him. Even if he is an ass she misses him. She looks down then back up again, meeting his eyes. She gently grabs his hands and brings them forward, resting them on her stomach like his husbands were minutes before. When he realizes what she’s trying to tell him he smiles at her. “Who’s the sorry fucker that knocked your ass up?” He says and she laughs. 

“My fiancé.” She replies with a smile, holding out her hand. Mickey looks surprised and Ian moves to take her hand in his. 

“What's his name?” He asks and by now she can tell they have a small audience. Lip is holding his kid and Debbie is there with a kid of her own, Franny. Her cousin Sandy is next to her but they were never close growing up. It was always Sandy and Mickey. 

“Cillian. He has red hair, freckles, he’s tall.” She goes on. She hears lip scoff to the side of her then giggle. 

“Well the Milkovich's definitely have a type” he says and she smiles at him and he smiles back. There’s nothing there. 

They laugh and Ian takes a moment to look at her again. 

“Are you going to stay? He asks and she can feel her cheeks get wet from the silent, happy tears falling down her face. 

“We, Lian and I, have an apartment about an half hour drive from here.” She says and Ian laughs and hugs her again. 

“Stay for breakfast?” He asks and starts to drag her towards the kitchen. She really didn’t want to overstay her welcome but she supposes she can stay for a bit. 

She takes a seat at one of the chairs surrounding the table and Mickey leans down and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Be prepared for us to meet the fucker” He says into her ear before standing up and slapping her shoulder. “That’s for missing my wedding Bitch,” he says with a smile and she laughs. 

Her eyes are watery and her cheeks are wet but she’s smiling wide and Mickey messes up her hair and Ian tells him to come here. She can see Lip from across the room, looking at her. Tami kisses his cheek and leaves the room and he walks over to her. 

“Uh… hey Mandy.” He says, as awkward as ever. She remembers a time where he could have “wooed” her over with just a hey but now, she just laughs at her younger self. 

“Hey Lip.” She says with a sweet smile. 

“Congratulations. You excited? I was so nervous when uh, Fred here was born, but he’s probably the best thing to ever happen to me.” He says to her and she takes a look at him. Maybe in a different time he would be hers, but she wouldn’t have her life any other way than it is right now. 

“Yeah… I never thought I could have this. A fiancé, an apartment, a baby on the way.” And it was true. She never saw anything past being an escort and broken-hearted. 

“You know the gender yet?” Lip said, his eyes going from Fred to her. 

“Girl. Cassandra Alexandra Milkovich-Stevenson.” 

“Jeez, that's a mouthful.” She smiles at him and looks at Fred. 

“He’s a cute kid.” She says smiling at the baby. 

“Yeah thank you, I think he got most of Tami’s genes, none of us were cute babies.” 

“Fuck off Lip I was the cutest kid.” Ian says and Mandy laughs. She remembers looking at Ian’s baby pictures and he was a cute kid. A curly mop of red hair always out of control and huge green eyes. 

Her and Lip look at each other and instead of being hurt, crying, or wanting to kiss his stupid face instead she feels peace. He has his own life and she has his and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
